


Hooked on Bones (Rewritten go look for Guts and bones )

by kingthefallen66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ansgt and fluff, Body Horror, Chapters may be long or short, Drug Use, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, Nightmare, Nsfw moment, Reader is Overpowered, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Sorry for any bad spelling, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swearing, Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, and kinda is a perv but shhhh, cross - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dust - Freeform, error, killer, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthefallen66/pseuds/kingthefallen66
Summary: one day you woke in the body of the Sans of the Au you createdgreat could it get any worse ?now you must live in a house with the many peoples you wrote fanfiction and drew aboutthis is so hard that something you make dirty remark but who care it fun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up with a killer headache

" ughhh....my head it killing me !! " 

you hold your head and you hear a weird noise like bone against bone

wait why you know what it sound like ??

" euh ? " you look at your hands and

these are not your hands these are gloved skeleton hand 

" HOLY SHIT !?!" 

you get up in a panic but fall on your knee s

you head hurted so much and hold it in pain

" AGHHHHH !!!"

'it hurt ! it hurt so much !' you tought to yourself 

everything start to get fuzzy and dark 

"i-it hurt " you pass out

you have no idea how much time passed while you passed out

and now you notice your in a void

you read so much fanfic to know what it mean

"w-wait i am ?"

you sit up and look at yourself 

and yup your a skeleton but not any kind of skeleton the Sans of your AU you made a while back for fun a Steampunk kind of AU

you remenber everything about him since you created him  
you made him overpowered a shapeshifter and crazy smart for fun stronger than the outcodes a kind of god 

and now it your body 

" fuck....i guess i should think for a bit" 

and that what you do for a bit

your outfit would make a goth jealous with so many belts on it 

combat boots with a knife hidded in each of the heels and again belts

pant with a chain on the side of your hip as a fashion choice

and ...a gun holder on you

you were alway was a fan of guns you knew nothing about the many kind of gun so made one up that would fit him

you like this outfit you made it 

you patted your pockets on your chest and feel a little box in one of them

you pull it out 

it was a box of candys cigarettes you made up for your AU called Datura

a kind of drug that was highly dangerous if consume in huge quantity that would make any monsters go an a ranpamge and would be unable to stop and sadly be need to be killed to protect other

luckly you remenber you made Sans unable to lose sanity during those ranpange so he could use those at his avantage when fighting 

" glad i tought of this " you put it back in your pocket

you patted your pockets more to find some more stuff and find an another box 

you pull it out and it something else you made up 

a kind of alcohol in a bottle that would be able to refill itself when empty called Pastis that would make you very drunk upon drinking but tasted like a fruit punch 

and you made your Sans unable to get drunk so you thanked you pass self for thinking of that too

you put it back in the pocket and think for a bit

" i know i can use magic since im Sans and made him overpowered..." you for bit

after a while you figure how to use magic  
you were pretty proud of yourslef 

" maybe i could do a CHECK on myslef "

and you do so

*CHECK*

Sans

lV : 80

HP : 700/700 

DEF : ERROR INFO NOT FOUND

ATK : 99 

EXP : ERROR INFO NOT FOUND

*is confuse on what happening*

*but calm and thinking throught this*

" hollyyy shiiiit i guess im overpowered !"  
you laugh to yourself

" now to time to get out of here "

after a while of walking in the void 

you see a light and go to it 

you walk more into it and....

BOOM !!!! 

you passed out cold after hearing screaming


	2. Chapter 2

Sans already had a bad day as it is  
he was out of Ketchup

so of course something much worse could have happened after this 

the machine in the basement broke and pulled many different version of him and is his brother

sans stop thinking what happen earlier in the day and concentrate about what happen right now

Ink : SO ! I believe everyone has introduced themselves ? 

They all somewhat nod

Papyrus : BROTHER ! ARE THEY GOING TO STAY ? 

Sans shrug : well till we find a way to fix the machine I guess 

Edge : I REFUSE TO STAY HERE !!  
  
Red : we kinda have no choices boss

some of them look at him weirdly for addressing his brother by that name

Dream : I agreed 

Nightmare gives a malicious smirk thinking of what he is going to do with so many preys 

Cross is standing in a corner not saying anything

Error is sitting in a corner knitting to pass time

Blue is in the kitchen with Crook cooking something 

Horror, Killer and Dust are sleeping on the couch they were pretty tired

Black : I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THE MACHINE  
  
Mutt nod

sans shrug : i don't know 

as all of them are talking there another large boom

Red : Fuck again !? 

Blue: LANGUAGE !!  
  
Ink : look like it 

they go in the basement that is filled with smoke

Dream cough 

Nightmare hold a laugh

Ink : I'm excited to meet them !

Papyrus : ME TOO !

Killer and Dust feel the large amount of magic so does horror

Red : h-hey hmm does anybody feel the large Amount of magic? 

Ink : I do  
Edge : I DO TOO  
Blue : ME TOO !  
Crook nod  
Black : THC  
Mutt : k-kinda is startling

Cross not saying anything

Stretch : agreed

everyone kinda gets startled wondering since when he was there but it not something to worry at the moment

after the smoke go away they see someone pass out on the ground

Red : holy shiii...  
  
They all can see at first glance that it a sans 

Ink look around : where the papyrus ? 

Dream : doesn't seem to be here 

Error hold him up with strings

everyone is a bit startled on how tall he was 

Ink : Dream have you seen this sans before ? 

Dream nod no : nightmare any idea

nightmare : no never seen him before 

Error CHECK him and crash after seeing the stats

Ink : that bad...

Stretch : is it ?

Ink bring the stats up for everyone to see 

and everyone loses it 

Dream : OMG !?!

Nightmare : WHY HE HAVE MORE LV THEN ME !? I'M THE GODDAMN KING OF NEGATIVITY !!

EDGE : IT IMPOSSIBLE TO HAVE MORE LV THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS 

Killer, Horror and Dust wonder how many peoples he must have kill to have so many LV

the other are stund with shock

the chaos break with a noise 

"...nghh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter suck and im sorry i might have forgot someone
> 
> edit : i added Cross i knew it i forgot someone it making feel bad
> 
> also i have a Tumblr if you wanna see my stuff or talk to me
> 
> king-the-fallen


	3. not a chapter

im gonna rewrite this fanfic and will probaly deleted this one


	4. it done !

the rewrite is posted ! It called Guts and Bones


End file.
